


A Gentleman's

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Love, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: While out hunting with his little bird dog, a chance encounter with a young stranger leads to a developing relationship.
Relationships: Mark/Billy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Bird Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Mark & Billy
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

Driving along the old country road, I noticed tire marks all over the pavement. This road has been a long time scene for illegal street racing. Every Saturday night I can hear the hot-rodders from my house. I'm on the other side of a large lake and the sound carries right over the water. It's obnoxious and unfortunately the cops don't seem interested in doing anything about it.

Pulling over to the side and up to a livestock gate, I gotta say that I'm pretty damn happy that nobody else is here right now. This swath of public hunting land can get crowded with gun-toting knuckleheads. I got out of my truck and let my little tricolor English setter out of the back seat. He wiggled around with excitement and weaved through my legs. Ash is a tiny thing. I don't think he even cracks forty pounds. 

Loading my shotgun and sticking a handful of shells into my vest pocket, we set out for the field. 

Walking along, Ash zipped around happily in front of me, quartering the field in a back and forth pattern. Coming to a solid stop, his tail went straight up to signal a pheasant hiding nearby. Slowly, I walked up further. Ash held his point. Clicking my safety off, I edged into the grass and the bird launched straight into the air! Putting the butt of my shotgun against my shoulder, I swung along with his flight path and missed! 

"Damn it!"

My dog gave me a look, like he was seriously disappointed in my poor performance. 

"Sorry, go on Ash. I'll get the next one."

He set off again, throwing himself toward the grass, quartering back and forth until coming to another sudden halt. His tail pointing at a solid twelve o'clock as he signaled another pheasant. I walked forward and flushed it, this time I didn't miss. Ash happily ran off to fetch it up. 

"Hey!" a sudden voice hollered, and I shifted around to see who was yelling. "Must be the owner of that black truck by the road!" he spoke loudly, apparently to his friend. 

"Yeah, probably!" the second guy sounded while tugging at the lead of a monster Labrador. 

Ugh.. Turning back, I watched Ash coming round. The pheasant in his mouth was trying to spur him in the face! Rushing forward, I grabbed the half dead bird from my boy. Quickly taking care of the situation, I stuck dinner in the back of my vest. "Good work, boy," I grabbed Ash's face and looked him over, making sure the bird hadn't done any damage. I glanced back, those guys are making a beeline straight for us! They couldn't have gone in the other direction? Their monster Labrador better not hurt my dog. 

"Nice shooting," the younger one said as they closed in. 

"Thanks," I replied. 

"Quit!" the Labrador man shouted, yanking on his dog's lead. 

"What kind of dog is that?" the first younger guy asked. 

"It's a setter you dumb-ass," the Labrador man responded rudely. 

I smiled, "Yep, both parents are from competitive field lines. Trained him myself, so I knew he needed the breeding to make up for my inadequacies as a trainer."

The younger guy laughed cutely. 

The Labrador suddenly broke away from the older man and tried to get on top of Ash. That only earned the Labrador a kick from my boot. I didn't even do it intentionally, instinct had taken control of my foot! Though, the kick had no effect and there was a lot of growling going on between the two. These fellas obviously had zero control over their dog. A flurry of apologies escaped their lips as they did nothing meaningful to get a handle on things. 

I finally picked Ash up and put him over my shoulder. "You should put a little more time into obedience," I chuckled nervously. "I'm gonna head back, good luck fellas!"

"Sorry!" the younger guy hollered as I walked off. 

Adjusting Ash, I raised my gun up as a signal for them not to worry about it. 

Getting home, I decided to barbecue our great bounty of one pheasant. I prepared the bird and went outside with a beer in my hand. Ash trailed behind me. 

"Should we try again tomorrow? Maybe some fat-ass Labrador won't try to mount you again, hmm?"

Ash flopped down on the patio and whipped his tail against the concrete. 

"Alright, we'll do that. Maybe we'll actually bag our limit."

Going out the next morning, we arrived before the day's opening. Ash slept on the seat as I sipped at my coffee, waiting for our hunt to be legal. An SUV pulled in nearby and a lone man exited. It was the younger guy from yesterday. I was glad he'd left the Labrador and the Labrador's owner at home. 

The young man tapped on my truck window and I rolled it down. "Good morning!" he smiled brightly. 

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, "I can only hope!"

"I came alone today."

"I noticed, not good to hunt alone though, eh? That's what my dad always said."

"I'm Billy."

"Mark," I replied. Glancing at the time, 8:00 AM showed on my radio. "You're dogless, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna walk around with Ash and me?"

"Oh, uh, well, I'm still embarrassed about my friend and his dog. I just thought I'd apologize again."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I wouldn't mind having the company."

"Okay then," Billy smiled brightly. He's a cute one. The young man jogged over to his vehicle and grabbed his shotgun. 

I hopped down from my truck, helped Ash get out, and the three of us made our way toward the field. 

"That really is a nice looking dog," Billy said about Ash. "Where'd you get him?"

"A breeder in Texas. Look there, you can tell he's on a bird already."

"Did you teach him to quarter?"

"Mostly natural. Plus, he's been on a lot of birds. He holds a point and retrieves too. I trained him myself from a book."

"We didn't get shit yesterday."

"Yeah," I replied, totally not surprised. 

Ash stopped suddenly and his tail hit twelve o'clock. I walked up a bit and a fat rooster shot straight up in front of me. I easily brought him down. My little setter ran out and fetched him up. 

Billy grinned, "Nice shot, Mark!"

"Next one's yours, bub," I told him. 

Walking down near a ditch where I know the birds like to hide, I sent Ash to the other side. I gave him a slight whistle and hand signal in the direction I wanted him to go. He ran around wide and circled back toward us, quartering until he suddenly stopped a little ways off. 

I waved for Billy to follow me, "Get ready." Stepping up closer, I was almost on top of the pheasant's tail feathers before the bird launched up in the air. 

Billy brought his shotgun up to his shoulder, swinging along with the bird, he squeezed the trigger and earned himself a prize. 

"Nice job!" I grinned as Ash ran off to fetch it. When Ash brought it to me, I gave the bird to Billy. I stared into the young man's eyes. His cheeks were pink from the chilly morning air, but they turned a shade pinker as we perhaps kept eye contact a little too long. 

"Thanks, Mark," he smiled and looked away. 

I grinned at him, "Come on, let's try to bag our limit."

Finishing our day successfully, we had each gotten our two birds. Making plans to meet here the next Saturday, we exchanged phone numbers. I watched as he left first. 

"What do you think, Ash?" I asked my dog. 

Ash stood next to me and wagged his whippy tail. Together, we stayed focused on the young man's SUV as it drove out of sight. 

*** 

The next Saturday, we drove around to the hunting area. Billy was waiting at my usual parking spot. Ash got a serious case of the wiggles when he saw our new friend standing outside. 

"Easy, boy," I chuckled. 

Parking the truck, I noticed Billy had two coffees in his hands. He'd sent me a text this morning and offered to stop and bring some. Hopping out of my truck, I helped Ash get down. My setter then began acting slightly more dignified. He gave his tail a gentle wag as he approached Billy. I laughed to myself at my dog's behavior. 

"Good morning, Mark!" Billy said brightly, handing me my drink. 

"Well, good morning there."

Spending another morning with Billy, I learned all kinds of things as he opened up about his life. He's twenty-two and moved in with his uncle this summer. The older Labrador friend he'd gone hunting with was some knucklehead friend of his uncle's. I added in the knucklehead part. 

During our hunt, we each bagged our daily limit and headed back to the road. 

"Hey, want to come over?" I asked. "I'll barbecue these roosters."

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'm on the other side of the lake here, so just follow me."

"Okay!" he replied, smiling a killer sweet smile. So cute. 

Getting to my house, I got the pheasants cleaned, seasoned, and on the barbecue. I put all four birds on the grill and the two of us sat on the patio with a beer. We looked out at the lake. 

"This place is really nice. Is that your own personal dock?" Billy asked. 

"Yep, and that boat tied up is mine too."

"You get good fishing in here?"

"Yeah, year-round. Want to come over tomorrow? We can take the boat out."

"Sure!" he smiled. 

I chuckled lightly. He's too cute. 

Sending him home with two of the barbecued birds to share with his family, we made plans to meet the next morning. He was going to come over for breakfast, and then we'd head out. 

The next morning while I was making French toast, Billy arrived right on time. He seemed quite impressed with the breakfast I'd made him. It wasn't anything fancy though. We both had our fill and made our way out to my boat. I put my setter's life jacket on and he took his usual spot on the boat. 

"Safety first!" I laughed, putting a life jacket over Billy's head. 

Embarrassed, Billy's face turned bright red. He smiled cutely while buckling the straps. 

"Ready?" I asked. 

"Yep!"

Going out to one of my good spots, we spent a leisurely morning on the lake. I had made sandwiches for lunch, we ate and had a good time fishing and chatting. Returning home after reaching our daily limit, we quickly made our way back to the house. 

"You staying for dinner, bub?" I asked as we carried the cooler to my patio. 

"Oh, that sounds great!"

I waited awhile before firing up the grill, we had just eaten lunch not too long ago. I brought out some beers and we leisurely sat watching the lake. It's a picture perfect day. 

A bit later, I was heating up the barbecue when Billy's cell went off. He excused himself and went inside my house for some privacy. He came back shortly after and looked quite flustered. 

"You alright?" I asked. I haven't known him long but he's clearly the type that wears his heart on his sleeve. 

"Yeah, he was just giving me my daily dressing down."

"Who, you're uncle?"

"Yeah."

"You need talking-tos? Aren't you a big boy?"

Billy's face took on a whole new shade of red, "I tend to, uh, stray the path."

"Is that right?" I chuckled, throwing a bass fillet on the grill. I got a second fillet going for Billy. "Hey, keep an eye on these, I'll be right back. Ya know, if flames start shooting out the holes give me a holler."

"Sure."

I shut the barbecue lid and went inside. Keeping things simple, I put a salad together and sliced some French bread. I went back outside, glancing at Billy as he opened the lid to check the fish. 

"Is it done?" he asked. 

"Naw, but it's time to flip them."

"I think you'd better do it."

His lovely jean-framed ass was tempting me as he faced the barbecue. I took the opportunity to swat him out of my way, "Scooch." My hand nicely connected with his rounded cheek. He didn't respond verbally but quickly moved over. Heh. Taking the turner, I nicely flipped over both portions of fish. "You can get started on your salad. It's sitting right over there."

"Oh, okay."

I left the fish to cook while I started on my salad. I noticed that Billy was kinda picking at his romaine lettuce. "You don't like salad?"

"Oh, no, I do."

Pointing my fork at his bowl, "Eat then," I said brightly. "So, do you got a curfew that goes along with your talking-to's?"

Beet red is the only color that could describe the new shade of Billy's face. The color had even reached his ears. 

"Is that a yes?" I asked. 

"Ten on the weekends."

"Whew! That's early for a young man your age. Hell, when I was a teenager, I had to make sure I was in bed, or back in bed, before the rooster crowed," I laughed, remembering how wild I'd been. Getting up, I got the fish off the grill and served him a portion of fish. "What happens if you miss curfew?"

"He'll put me out on the curb."

"Oh? Well, I better make sure you get home by ten. How far away is your uncle's place?"

"Probably twenty minutes from here."

I tucked into my portion of bass, "Okay, no problem."

"Are you going out hunting next weekend?"

"Yeah, are you coming with me?" I took a swig of my beer. 

"Do you want me to?" he asked. 

"That's fine with me. You can just meet me here and we'll take my truck around to the public hunting area. No point in wasting your gas driving around the lake."

"Sounds good," Billy smiled his sweet little smile. What a cutie. 

*** 

The next Saturday, I had breakfast nicely waiting for Billy. A sudden knock at the front door brought me out of my thoughts. Going to open it, there was Billy on my porch, his eyes looking toward his feet. A large man with broad shoulders and a mustache stood next to him. I resisted the urge to ask the broad-shouldered man who the hell he was. 

"Good morning," I smiled. 

"What's your interest in my nephew?" the man snipped. 

"Err," I hesitated. I have all kinds of interest in Billy but that's my business. "We've been hunting and fishing together, is that a crime?"

The man puffed his mustache at me. 

"Bill, there's breakfast for you in the kitchen," I said and moved slightly so he could slide past me, but Billy's uncle grabbed the neck of his shirt so he couldn't go anywhere. I sighed, "So, I understand Bill may have gotten up to some mischief in the past, but he is twenty-two. He has some rights, doesn't he?"

The man bristled, "You don't know this boy and the trouble he's caused our family."

"Well, there's no trouble to be had at my house." I turned toward Billy, "Did you bring your gun or anything?"

"No, sir," Bill mumbled, my cock twitched at his submissive tone. 

"Well, I guess we're going fishing today," I chuckled lightly. "His curfew is at ten tonight, correct?"

"Yeah," the uncle answered with his free hand planted on his hip. 

"I promise to have him on your doorstep before his curfew."

The man breathed heavily and let go of his nephew, "See that you do, mister." He turned around and made for the walkway and quickly got into his vehicle. 

I watched Billy's uncle drive away. 

Billy was still standing in my doorway. His feet still much more interesting than me. 

I gave his head a pat. "Well, good morning! I'm gonna have to warm up your breakfast if you don't go eat soon. Come on," I ushered him inside. 

Billy walked in and toward the kitchen, "Sorry, Mark."

"Don't worry about it."

"I haven't done anything wrong since moving in with my uncle."

"Oh? He's seems to be expecting trouble."

"If I step a toe out of line, I'll be homeless."

"Well, don't worry, let's have some fun today, right?"

"Yeah, alright," Billy smiled. 

*** 

A month later, pheasant season had found its end. Billy had been coming over every Saturday, and sometimes Sunday too, and we'd either gone hunting or fishing. He sends me texts during the week, nobody else texts me, so I'm not very quick at responding. I'm glad he's patient because I take my time thinking of what to say, and even then I try to keep my replies short and sweet. 

It was a Wednesday night and I was relaxing after work. Ash was laying by the fireplace while I watched the news. I jumped when my cell started vibrating on the end table. Billy had texted me. 

"_Can I come over?_" he asked. 

I quickly wrote back, "Okay."

"_Uh, can you come get me?_"

I raised my eyebrows, "Call me."

He kept me waiting a few minutes before calling. "_Hey, Mark,_" he sighed miserably. 

"Did you misbehave?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"_Yeah, my uncle wants me gone. He won't even let me take my car. He took the battery out._"

"Where are you?"

"_I'm literally sitting on the curb outside of my uncle's house with a pile of my clothes._"

"What did you do?"

He was silent for a moment, either getting up the courage to tell me the truth or to come up with a lie, "_Lied about applying for jobs._"

"Alright," I stood up and grabbed my keys. "I'll be there in two shakes."

"_Okay, bye._"

"Bye," I said, hanging up. 

Quickly, I left my house and headed over to Billy's uncle's. I arrived and got the naughty young man inside my truck before going up to his uncle's front door. Billy pleaded from the truck. He didn't want me to go up but I waved him off. His uncle stepped outside before I got to their door. 

"What's he done?" I asked. 

The uncle puffed his mustache, "He told me he's been out every morning looking for a job, and I caught him lying. I know two men at different places where he supposedly applied. He hadn't set foot in either establishment. I'm done. I gave him a chance, and I'm done."

"Isn't the Explorer his? I thought he brought it with him from his mom's."

"It is his mom's, and she's taking it back."

"Oh, okay then," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Well, if you need to get in touch with him, he'll be at my house."

"You'll find out about him," his uncle warned. 

"I'm not worried," I chuckled lightly before heading back down the steps. 

The uncle snapped his front door shut. 

Hopping inside my truck, I gave Billy a stern look of disapproval. He bowed his head in shame, but I playfully punched his shoulder and smiled, "Ready, bub? Ash is waiting for us."

"Sorry," Billy mumbled. 

I drove in silence, but it didn't feel weird or anything, not for me at least. 

Getting home, I got Billy inside my house and shot him a friendly smile. I sat on the couch and watched as Ash followed the young man around. Billy got into the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

"That better be for me," I told Billy. "Naughty boys don't get beer."

"It is for you," he lied while bringing me the bottle. 

I took the beer from his outstretched hand. Ash went to lay down by the fireplace. "So, why'd you lie about looking for a job?"

Billy sat on the ottoman in front of me and folded his hands against his lap. 

"Don't you want a job? Don't you like having money?" I chuckled. 

"I dunno," he answered toward his feet. 

"Answer me honestly."

"Mark, I'm just not good at anything."

"Nonsense, you knew what you were supposed to do and then you lied to your uncle. You KNEW you were on thin ice with your family."

"Yes, sir," he breathed heavily, causing my dick to twitch. A heat ran through me and settled in my crotch. "Mark, I screwed up. I'll understand if you want me to leave."

"And who said I wanted you to leave?"

"Nobody, but there's things you don't know about me."

"Oh?"

"I, uh, I like you Mark. A lot–I bet you're disgusted, want me out of your house right now, don't you?" Billy said, his face beet red. The young man's eyes still hesitating to meet mine. 

"Of course I don't want you out. You shouldn't assume what I'm thinking."

"I like it when you touch me," he said quietly. "The way you swat me if I'm in your way."

Looking him over, "Is that right?" I chuckled. 

"Yes, sir. I knew from the moment I saw you out in the field that day."

"Billy, come here."

Billy obediently came closer but kneeled before me of his own accord. His hands tried to work the buttons of my jeans but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

"We have some business to attend to first," I said roughly. "Stand up."

He quickly obeyed, looking scared out of his mind. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down like crazy. 

My hands made quick work of Billy's button fly, and his jeans were shortly around his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them. The young man's briefs look way too tight, I reached around with one hand, caressing the small of his back. I slipped my other hand into the back of his underwear, grabbing a handful of his lovely curved ass cheek. Billy's hands found my shoulders to steady himself. He winced as I pinched and kneaded his rear. I took my hands away, only to grab his wrist and guide him to lay over my knees. 

Billy said nothing. His face was near the rug, and his brief-framed cheeks were perfectly positioned over my lap. The young man breathed heavily as I rested my palm against the center of his bottom. 

"You were naughty, Billy," I grumbled. 

"I'm sorry, sir."

Raising my hand, I let my palm sharply collide with his bottom. 

"Ouch!" he yelped. 

I brought my hand down again, and he spread his legs. 

"Oww!"

Giving his bottom a quick flurry of heavy-handed spanks, he brought his hand back. I took his wrist and gave his hand a few slaps before he pulled away. "Keep your hands in front." He planted them on the rug with his fingers digging into the fibers. 

"It hurts though," Billy whined, just like I knew he would. 

"Naughty boys get spankings, don't they?" I brought my hand down harshly to his tight briefs. 

His bottom rippled at the force, "OWWwww! Yes, sir!"

I gave him another hard slap. 

"OUCH!"

"Stand up, get your underwear down," I grumbled some more. 

Billy stood up, "Mark, I'm sorry–"

"You will be sorry. Get them off and get back over."

"Yes, sir," he whispered. Sliding his briefs down, he revealed a meticulously groomed nether region. His engorged cock bobbed out of its confines. Billy ignored it. Bending back over my lap, his erection pressed against my jeans. 

Pulling on his ass cheek, I spit on my fingers and gave his hole a rub before slapping his pucker. 

"OH!!" he yelped. 

Loving the young man's reaction, I gave his hole another good slap. I then applied a series of hefty pats. My fingers landing against his sensitive area. I watched Billy's shaved pink pucker tense and release, I took my thumb and rubbed it in a circular motion. Then, I got a few more slaps in. I kept messing with him until Billy's pink little hole started winking at me. Heh, I love it! 

Billy moaned loudly as I let go of his cheek. Running my thumb along his taint and down to his balls, he started squirming over my lap. 

"Be still," I said, giving him a jostle. 

"Yes, sir," he breathed. 

"Hmm, I wonder if my hand is enough to spank you with?" I gave his cheeks some hefty smacks, his baby fat rippling. 

"I think it is, sir–"

I chuckled, "Oh? Well, we'll see." Raising my hand, I brought my palm down with a loud SLAP! 

"AH! OUCH!!"

I let loose with a heavy-handed flurry, and his bottom quickly reddened. I paused and rubbed his heated cheeks. My jeans were wet where his rock hard cock leaked against me. "You're going to behave, aren't you? You know, I won't put up with any nonsense."

"Yes, sir–"

"Get up," I told him. He quickly hopped up from my lap, thick precum dripping from his cock. I raised an eyebrow toward his drippy engorged dick. "Think a dose of my belt will simmer that down?"

"No, sir."

"Come here," I said and grabbed Billy by the hips. My fingers gripped his sides, I could feel the heat coming off his reddened cheeks behind him. I began kissing, licking, sucking at his engorged cock. My hot tongue sliding along him. My name dripped from his lips. This is one of many scenarios that had run through my mind. Almost to his base, back down, my hot, wet tongue knowing just what to do until Billy's hot cum filled my mouth. He was almost shouting. His ecstasy ringing in my ears. 

"Mark," he panted. "Oh, Mark."

Pulling away, I smiled at him as I caught my breath. 

Emotional, his eyes suddenly welled with tears. 

I wagged a finger at him, "I gave you two samples. If you're a good boy, you get pleasure. A naughty boy will get a punishment."

"Yes, sir," he whispered roughly. 

"Why're you crying?" I asked gently. 

Billy swiped at his eyes, "I dunno."

"Heh," I grinned. My cock is throbbing. "You still like it here, bub?"

"Yes." He began pressing his palm against my jeans, "Please, can I?"

I took his wrist, "Not today, we don't need to do everything at once. Put your underwear back on."

He didn't argue, obediently slipping back into his briefs. 

I pointed, "Go to the closet there. Get a rag and that carpet spray that's right inside. You can clean your honey from my rug."

"Sorry–"

"It's alright." I watched him for a moment, retrieving the cleaning materials, then bending over to use them, his spanked cheeks showing past the seams of his underwear as he got busy. I stood up and gave his rear a pat, "Good boy."

Going to my bedroom, my cock was pulsing, aching, oh fuck. Shedding my clothes and slicking myself up, I pumped myself until going over the edge. Cleaning myself up, I changed into pajamas and went back out to Billy. Inspecting his work, he'd done a satisfactory job and I told him so. 

"That cleaner reeks," Billy complained, he'd put some shorts on while I was gone. 

"Don't get cum on the rug then."

"I can really stay here?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"And us, we're gonna try it?"

"Well, I'll have to ring all my other boyfriends. They'll be jealous," I chuckled. 

"Ass."

"Hey now, don't make me get my belt," I sat on the couch and smiled. "What you got today was a warm-up."

He sat next to me, "It still hurt."

"Aww, be a good boy then," I said, wrapping my arm around him. 

He nestled into my shoulder, "Okay."

Ash looked at us from his spot on the cool fireplace tiles. The setter gave his tail a wag of approval at Billy's presence. 

"Do you know what Ash just said?" I asked Billy in a whisper. 

"Hmm?" Billy questioned. 

"He said, _Welcome home, Billy._"

Billy leaned back to look me in the eyes, he smiled that super cute smile of his. So cute. 

"Welcome home," I said. Pulling him in closer, I lovingly kissed the top of his head.


	2. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Billy are settling into their life together. The beach episode. 😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Mark & Billy
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

"Mark, they're at it again," Billy mumbled from bed. 

The hot-rodders are currently raising a ruckus on the other side of the lake. It's loud and the noise was traveling right over the water. 

"Call it in if you want," I replied. Shedding the rest of my clothes, I joined Billy under the sheets. "But I'm telling you, the cops have never done anything before." I started kissing and sucking at his neck. My actions caused him to writhe slightly as I really got into it. 

"Let's go to the beach this weekend," Billy breathed. We rolled around and he laid on top of me. His hard cock pressing against my stomach. 

"The beach?!" I teased. "I don't know, have you been a good boy?"

"I'm always a good boy."

I chuckled and reached for the lube in the night stand, "Hmm, I think _usually_ is the more appropriate word." Taking Billy by the waist, I got him to lay on his back. Slicking myself up, I tossed the bottle back into the night stand and gave myself some pumps. 

"Hurry," Billy breathed. He bent his knees, positioning himself for me. 

Easing my engorged, pulsing cock into Billy's greedy hole, his moans of pleasure rang in my ears. Thrusting and then ramming myself into him, we were going at it in a rhythm all our own. Our bodies hot and sweaty, he kept calling my name while I thrust deep inside him. His fingers dug into the bedding. It didn't take much until I reached the edge, filling him with my hot cum. 

I withdrew and watched as he finished himself off. He moaned loudly as cum landed expertly on his stomach. Cleaning himself off, our eyes locked before he turned away in embarrassment. Heh. 

"So, you want to go to the beach, hmm?" I asked. 

Pressing his body against mine, "We can really go? I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Yeah, I'll book a room for the weekend," I told him, it'll be good to get away for the weekend. "Ohh, and hey, guess what tonight is?!"

"Ughh, Mark," he complained knowingly into my shoulder. 

"It's garbage night!" I chuckled. "Get some britches back on and take the cans out."

"Ughh," he complained some more before obediently rolling out of bed. 

"Hey now, quit complaining," I warned with a smile. I've been waiting to come up with some reasonably sane reason to spank Billy, but he's a bit of an angel. A whiny angel, but ya know, I wonder if I should spank him for whining? 

Billy gave me a cute little look before making toward the bathroom. 

Well, I dunno, the whining is kinda cute. I don't want him to change and he's still doing as he's told, hmm. 

A clothed Billy suddenly appeared in the doorway, an adorable grin had spread across his face, "Alright, Mark. I shall return shortly! If I'm not back in five, call the rescue squad!"

"Okay, bub. Hey, make sure the lids are on all the way or the raccoons will be in them."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back," Billy said as he walked away. 

I rolled over to reach my laptop, it's called a notebook but I dunno, it feels weird to call it a notebook. Which beach should we go to? Getting up and going to the restroom, I quickly returned. I should probably ask Billy if he has an opinion. Getting online, I searched up the beaches. I've been to Lincoln City lots of times with a guy I used to see, he was a shopper though. Newport has the aquarium. Tillamook. Hmm, I know kite flying is a big thing in Long Beach, Washington. 

Billy appeared again, "All done, Mark."

"Thank you. Hey, did you have a beach in mind?" I asked. 

"Oh, no. Wherever you like." He sat next to me on the bed, "I've only been to the beach when I was super little, so I don't really know."

I chuckled, "Well, besides having sex in a motel room and eating meals, what are you wanting to do?"

"Oh, uh–" he hesitated. 

"Want some examples?"

"Yeah."

"Outlet mall, casino, aquarium, ice cream, kite flying, or there's probably other activities. Choose one."

"What's at the outlet?"

"Clothes? Stuff? We'd be able to shop and then walk around the beach, go eat at a nice restaurant."

"I think I'd rather go to the aquarium, walk on the beach, and relax in the hotel. What about Ash?"

"He has a babysitter for when I go on business trips."

"You're sure we can go?"

I leaned forward and kissed Billy's forehead, "Of course."

"Can, uh, can we go to a hotel with a pool? It'll be too cold to go in the ocean, right?"

"No problem," I smiled. 

Billy looked at the aquarium's website that I had up. I watched his expression, so cute. 

*** 

Friday after work, I got to the house and we loaded our bags into the truck. The dog sitter came by and picked Ash up before we left. 

"Ready?" I asked Billy while we settled into the truck. 

"Yep!"

Getting to the hotel and checked in, the first thing Billy wanted was to go swimming. 

We went down, and because of the late hour, the pool was empty. He'd gotten in the water before I got my bearings. He seemed to be part fish, and super cute in his neon speedo. I was glad nobody was in here. Staring at his body was causing a noticeable bulge in my trunks. The water droplets are beading on his beautifully soft skin. I watched as he hopped out and sat on the pool's edge. 

I jumped in and swam to the opposite end. Hearing a splash, Billy swam down for a kiss. The water collected on his eyelashes, his tongue in my mouth, an erotic heat ran through me. Billy pulled back, but before he could get away, I placed a heavy hand on the top of his head. Dunking him under the water, he swam away slightly and came back to the surface. 

"Hey," he complained. 

I chuckled lightly. Swimming back, I got out and sat on a lounge chair and eyed the hot tub, but Billy got out and came to me. "Hmm?" I questioned. "Go swim, bub."

He placed his wet body over my lap. 

I raised my hand and slapped his ass, the crisp sound reverberated around the enclosed room. His baby fat rippled at the impact. I'm sure it stung, because my hand was tingling. 

"Ouch," Billy whispered. 

I gave him a matching smack to his other side. 

"Oww!"

"You're going to be a good boy, aren't you?" I asked. 

"Yes, sir."

Raising my hand, I gave him a few more solid slaps to his lower bottom. His cock hardened against my leg. I smiled and rubbed his rear for just a moment, "Alright, that's a good boy, all done."

"Okay," Billy said and hopped off my lap. With a smile, he kissed my forehead and left, slipping into the pool again. His spanked pink skin peeked below his swim-ware, but the lovely sight quickly disappeared under the water. I raised my eyebrows, this boy does a number on me. He swam around and smiled, "Mark, swim with me!"

"Alright," I said, standing up and getting back in the pool. 

We swam around for a few minutes and before I knew it, we were back in our hotel room, bare-assed and slicked up. 

My cock sliding into him, his moans, my name rolling off his tongue as I continued thrusting deep inside him. Tensing, I filled him and pulled out. "Mmm," I hummed as he turned around. His engorged cock dripping sweet honey. I took him by the hips, "Here, I'll help you with that." I sloppily licked at him before taking Billy in my mouth. 

"Ohhh, Mark," he moaned. My lips around his cock, my tongue sliding, hot, wet. "Mark, Mark," my name kept dripping from Billy's lips until his cum came rushing down my throat. 

I pulled away and laid on the bed while catching my breath. He leaned in and kissed me before walking off for the bathroom. A slight pinkness lingered where I had smacked his rounded cheeks earlier. 

"Mark," Billy called me. He'd just turned the shower on. 

"Alright," I grinned, obediently rolling off the bed to join him. 

*** 

The next morning, we went to the aquarium and hit the gift shop. The Oregon beach was cold but we went out for a walk anyway, then made our way back to the hotel. 

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" Billy asked. 

I laid down on the bed, "Well, checkout is at eleven in the morn. But we can go do some shopping after we leave."

"Where do they sell salt water taffy?"

"Look it up on your cell."

"Okay!" Billy said happily. 

Resting awhile and then having another romp in bed, we went down to the pool. Unfortunately, we weren't as lucky to be alone this time. There was a large hairy man swimming laps in the water. Speedo-boy balked in front of me, so I took the opportunity to let my hand sharply collide with his vulnerable ass. The loud SLAP bounced around the pool area. 

"Ouch!" Billy yelped. 

I chuckled and noticed the hairy man watching us. Billy turned around and walked backwards so I couldn't swat him again, I brought a finger up to tickle under his chin, he smiled cutely. 

"Hot tub?" he asked me. 

"Sure, bub." Slipping into the hot water, I let out a blissful breath. The hairy man was ignoring us again. I didn't look but heard him splashing around. 

Billy leaned into me and whispered, "He's really hairy."

"Rude boys get the belt," I warned, not whispering at all. 

He made an anxious face, "Sorry, Mark!"

I kissed Billy's cheek, "Be a good boy."

"Yes, sir," he replied submissively. 

I'm surprised at how much trouble Billy's family had with him. I only have to mention my belt and he straightens right up. Probably because he believes I'll actually do it. My thick, wide belt cracking against his beautifully curved cheeks– 

"Mark?" Billy questioned. 

I kissed his forehead, "Hmm?"

Billy looked up, and I followed where his eyes were pointing. The hairy man was standing over us. 

"Hello," I said with a smile. 

"You gay?" he asked. 

But before I could respond, Billy went off, "It's none of your damn business if we are."

"Hey, you're being RUDE," I smiled, Billy quailed at my tone. Heh. 

The hairy man then slipped into the hot tub with us, Billy looked mortified by the man's actions. "Yeah," the guy laughed, "I got a brother that's gay."

I gave the man a friendly nod, "Yeah?"

"Yep, he's still my brother just the same. Gay, straight, it doesn't matter does it? I love that guy."

The hairy man stayed and visited for a few minutes before leaving us to our own devices. 

"Billy, go on and swim if you want," I smiled and waved a hand toward the pool. 

Billy frowned at me, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"We'll talk about it later, go swim."

"I'm sorry," he breathed heavily. "I'm sorry Mark."

I hopped out of the hot tub and sat on a lounge chair. 

"Let's just go back to our room," Billy mumbled. 

"No-no, have a good time. Let's swim." Standing up, I leaned down and kissed his head as he'd stayed in the hot tub, "I told you not to be rude."

"I forgot."

I chuckled, "You forgot? Billy, you have to hear people out before going into attack mode. But even then, it's probably not the best way to go about things, right?"

"You're right."

"Well, I'm gonna swim. Join me if you want."

With me swimming for a few minutes, he finally decided to get in the water. His somber mood lightened as he did some laps in the water. He was laughing and carrying on by the time we got out. 

Back in our room, I laid on the bed and watched Billy busying himself by doing nothing much. Suddenly, he was standing in front of me, my belt dangled from his hands. 

"I was rude to that man," Billy mumbled, thrusting the belt forward. The leather brushed against my leg. His breathing was heavy as I kept watching him. Clearly scared, Billy kept his eyes cast downward, darting them up occasionally to track my movement. Though, I'd yet to make any move at all. 

Sitting up, I gently grabbed the belt from his hand and placed it on the bed. I took his wrist and had him bend over my knee. He hadn't changed clothes from the pool, so I rested my hand on his still slightly damp speedo-clad cheeks. Raising my arm, I quickly slapped either side of his bottom. 

"Oh, ouch!"

Getting into a rhythm, I gave him a steady spanking, I pulled at the fabric to check Billy's bottom. His skin was all red and hot from a long session with my hand, but things were about to get a lot more painful for my boy. Getting him off my lap, he stood in front of me and rubbed his toasted buns. "Take your speedo off."

"Yes, sir," he breathed heavily as he peeled them off. 

I stood up and placed the pillows in a pile, "Over."

Obediently, he leaned over the pillows and positioned his bottom nicely. 

Taking the belt, I gave the thick leather a fold. "Don't bring your hands back," I warned. 

"Yes, sir."

Raising the belt up, I cracked it down sharply. 

"AHhhh!" Billy's voice broke. "Mark!!"

"Keep your voice down," I told him, bringing the belt up and letting it fall again. The strike was a good one, connecting nicely with his soft cheeks. 

"OWWwww!" Billy cried out. His delicate fingers gripping into the bedding as I brought the belt down again. "OWWwww!!"

"One more," I grumbled. 

"Yes, sir!"

Bringing the belt up, I stepped into my swing. 

"OWWWwww!!"

I threw the belt on the bed. Sitting next to him, I gently rubbed his blazing cheeks, "Good boy."

"That hurt," he whined, his breathing erratic. 

"Let's behave then, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get some clothes on. Let's go find a midnight snack somewhere."

"Okay."

We stood up together, and he pressed into me for some loves. "It's okay, that's a good boy," I said and rubbed his back. "I love you."

"Love you too. Sorry I hollered so much," he sniffed. Though he had no tears, his eyes were red. 

"Heh, you're fine," I smiled. "Well, have you gotten a taffy shop located for tomorrow?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, we'll find it. No problem."

"I love the beach, but I'm anxious to get back home too. I miss Ash."

"We'll come again when the weather is better."

"Okay."

I kneaded his red whipped bottom, "And maybe you'll behave yourself next time, hmm?"

He smiled into my shoulder, "Yes, sir."


	3. Thick Leather Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Billy, the domestic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Mark & Billy
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

Billy had sent me a text while I was at work, asking when I'd be home. He was excited because I'm supposed to come get him and go see a man about a horse. Well, not a horse, but a nice looking Ford Explorer. Billy needs his own vehicle and I only have the truck. No-no, he said when I first offered to buy my penniless boy something to get around in. 

So, we went through and discussed it rationally, left out the money bit, which was his hang-up, and we agreed that he needed something. 

I cut out of work early and got myself home to find Billy sitting on our front porch with Ash. 

"Mark!" he hollered as I got out. 

"Ready, bub?"

"Yep!"

Departing and arriving at my good work friend's, we took a look at his available SUV. We went for a test drive, checked under the hood, and bought it. I'll have my mechanic look it over but it's been well taken care of. 

Back home, we approached the front door. 

"So, we're going out this weekend?" Billy asked as I stuck my key in the keyhole. 

My friend had offered the use of his duck blind and zippy little black Labrador if we watched her while he was out of town. "Sure, why not? You like duck?"

Billy grinned, "Yeah, of course."

"It'll be fun," I smiled, giving my boyfriend's head a pat before herding him inside. 

He took his shirt off in the foyer, stopping right in front of me. 

I let my hand sharply connect with his bottom. 

"Oww," he whined. 

"Move or I'll give you some more. I want to get dinner going, so just keep your britches on."

"Do I have to?" he waggled his eyebrows. 

"Lord, boy," I chuckled. Changing my mind, I grabbed Billy by the wrist, walked him through the house, and delivered him to our bedroom. I sat on the edge of the mattress, still clothed, and watched him strip down to his underwear. "Mmm," I hummed. 

Billy came up and gave me a passionate kiss before bending himself over my lap. His underwear-framed ass was nicely positioned for a light smacking. 

Resting my hand against Billy's cheeks, I gave his bottom a slight jiggle, "Let's warm you up."

"Yes, sir," he whispered submissively. 

My cock twitched at his tone. I fixed the seems of his underwear and looked at his perfectly pert bottom. How'd I get so lucky? Raising my hand, I slapped the center of his bottom, and then repeatedly brought my hand down to either cheek. 

Billy shifted as my fingers kept biting into the same spots. "Oww, Mark," he complained. 

I paused a moment, giving each cheek a gentle rub. "Lift," I grumbled and he quickly obeyed. Pulling his underwear down, his beautifully soft cheeks were nicely pinkened. I brought my hand up and sharply smacked either side. A gasp escaped his lips. Resting my hand against the center of his bottom, I brought a finger down to tease his pucker. 

"Mmm," Billy quietly moaned, his breathing erratic. 

I massaged circles against his sweet hole while his cock hardened against my pants. Pulling at a cheek, I spit on my fingers and gave his hole a number of stinging slaps. My fingers landing right against the sensitive area. 

"Ah! Mark!"

"Shhh," I shushed him while pausing a moment. I watched his pucker tense and relax. "That's a good boy, now get on the bed," I directed and let go of his cheek. 

Laying on his back and adjusting his legs, I shed my clothes and slicked myself up. Pressing against Billy's hole, I began thrusting deep inside him. His rock hard cock leaked precum onto his soft skin. He adjusted slightly as I got into a quick rhythm. Moaning my name, his eye lashes collected tears of pleasure and his fingers grasped at the sheets. A heat coursed through me as our bodies made all the familiar sounds. Unrelenting, I kept thrusting into him. Reaching the edge, I filled him nicely and pulled back. 

Billy finished shortly after. The young man's hot cum landed messily on his stomach and moans of ecstasy escaped his lips. 

"Good boy," I breathed and kissed at his knee. 

Billy smiled his cute smile. "I'm starving. You can make dinner now," he whispered. 

I choked back a laugh, "Okay, bub."

*** 

Early Saturday morning, while it was still dark out, we made our way across the bridge and into Oregon. 

"Who would name a black Lab, 'Mango'?" Billy asked as the little Labrador whined with excitement in the back of our Explorer. 

"Apparently my friend would," I chuckled and turned off the freeway. 

Driving around and down, we crossed a narrow bridge that took us to a large island positioned in the middle of the river. Continuing on, we drove past the farms and government land until reaching my friend's patch of private property. We exited the vehicle and got all of our supplies down to the duck blind. I threw a spread of decoys out into the large flooded pond. Billy got Mango into the blind and my boy settled in with his coffee to wait for our hunt to be legal. 

Mango had curled up on her special seat. Billy gave her some gentle pats as I sat next to them. 

"Ash was pissed when we left him at home," Billy mentioned. 

"Yeah," I replied, "he's no dummy. He saw us taking the guns out."

Spending an excellent morning hunting from my friend's blind, a foggy mist had settled across the area and the birds were flying so low you could just about pluck them from the sky. We shot our daily limit, which was a lot, and made our way home. 

"It'll take ALL day to clean ALL of these," Billy whined as we got the ducks, dog, and guns inside the house. 

"Yeah, and?" I replied, walking the guns to the gun safe in the bedroom. 

Ash was laying on the bed, depressed and clearly pissed, he didn't even bother to greet me. 

"Ash, we went out for ducks, quit your sulking," I told my setter. 

He sighed a great sigh and curled into a tighter ball while continuing his little tantrum. 

"Mark!" Billy yelled. "What do you want me to do?!"

"Get plucking!"

"Okay!"

I gave Ash's head a ruffle. My setter shot me a pissy look before tucking his head between his legs, thinking I couldn't pet him if he did so. I chuckled lightly and left the bedroom to help Billy with plucking our ducks. 

Later, with a freezer full of meat, and a lovely bird roasting in the oven, Ash and Mango were laying on the cool tiles by the fireplace. 

"Can I have a beer?" Billy asked from the fridge. 

"No, we're having wine with dinner. I have a nice Pinot Noir set aside for tonight." I went over and shooed Billy out of my way, trying to get the rest of dinner finished. "Hey, set the table, please."

"Yes, sir."

My cock throbbed as he spoke. "Good boy," I praised him, making sure I continued to breathe. Sometimes, I get turned on just by looking at my boy, hearing his voice, thinking about him– 

Watching him obey, I got the duck out and started plating our romantic dinner for two. I set the food down on the table and smiled. 

"Wow, this looks great," Billy said, his eyes seemed to brighten as he looked at our dinner. 

He's always impressed with my cooking. I could make a batch of stone soup and he'd devour it while saying that any chef would die for the recipe. 

"Oh! Hold on," I said, rushing over to retrieve a candle and holder from the cabinet. I came back and centered the expensive item on the table before lighting the wick. 

Billy laughed, "How many FELLAS have seen this thing?"

"None, you're the first," I lied. 

"Mmhmm," he hummed, unbelieving. 

Standing next to Billy, I shut the boy up by grabbing his chin and kissing him. I pulled away and he gave me a sweet little smile. So cute. 

"Okay," he breathed, giving up his line of questioning and adjusting the wine glass in front of him before sitting down. 

We then had a wonderful meal together. 

Billy smiled at me, "Mark, that was excellent."

"My pleasure," I grinned. 

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Yard work."

"Ughh," Billy whined. 

"Be a good boy."

He sighed loudly, "Yes, sir."

I just smiled. 

*** 

The next morning, we got up and ate breakfast. I then escorted Billy outside through the front door. 

"So, what're we doing?" he asked. 

"We need to rake the leaves before the grass dies." I looked at Billy and could see him about to start bitching. "Huh uh," I warned, shutting him down before it started. 

"Ughh. Yes, sir."

We went out back to my little garden shed and I gave him a rake. 

Billy took it and went to the front yard, obediently getting busy. 

I followed after him, watching the young man bending over to do something, Billy's lovely ass filling his tight jeans. Mmm– 

"Mark, where should I put 'em?" Billy asked, a large leaf pile had suddenly grown in front of him. 

His question brought me back to reality. "Oh, I have a yard debris bin back in the shed. I'll bring it up for you."

"Okay."

When I came back around with the bin, he had a huge pile going. He's so quick! 

"I think you'll need five bins to fit everything!" Billy laughed. My boyfriend filled the container and smashed the leaves down, then filled it again. 

"Wow! Look at all that," I said. 

"That's only half of this pile and it looks like I could make two more big ones just like it."

"I bet I have some leaf bags. I'll be right back," I told him. I quickly went and came back, delivering the box of leaf bags to my hard working boy. "You are quick at this!"

Billy smiled, "Thanks!"

I took the leaf-filled bin to the curb and let Billy have at it. In no time, he filled a bunch of the large bags. It didn't take long to get the whole yard cleaned up. It's days ahead of collection too. 

Finished, we called it quits for the day and went inside. 

Billy flopped down on the couch, "When's Mango leaving?"

"My friend is sending his son tonight. They'll call later after they land."

"Oh, okay," he mumbled. "What's for lunch?"

"Do you want stew? I have some elk stew. It's in the garage freezer."

"Sounds delicious."

"It is delicious. I made it myself."

"You getting an elk tag this year?"

"Nope, I usually go out every other year. Why, you want to go?"

"Not if you weren't planning on it."

"Well, the freezer in the garage is pretty full yet, I got a blacktail and a huge bull elk last season. We're probably set on red meat until clear next year."

"Let's do that then."

"Do what?"

"Go next year, I mean."

"It's a date," I said and watched Billy's face turn bright red. So cute. "Go out to the garage and get two packs of stew. They're labeled and to the right."

"Yes, sir."

Later that night before dinner, Mango's human brother came to pick her up. 

"Who're you?" the young man asked, eyeing Billy in the living room. 

"My boyfriend," I interjected before Billy could get his panties in a twist. 

"He looks younger than me."

I chuckled at my friend's son, "No filter tonight, eh?"

"Whatever, Mark," the young man kinda huffed. "Come on Mango," he called his father's dog and they quickly left my house. 

"What was that about?" Billy snipped at me. 

"The boy wanted to have some kind of relationship with me. I'd told him no because of the age difference, but it was really because I'm friends with his dad. Work is bad enough without adding that kind of drama."

"Work is bad? You always say it's fine."

"Well–" I started. Edging up closer, I took Billy's hand and kissed his beautifully delicate fingers. "Having you to come home to, it makes the hard days bearable."

"LAME," Billy replied loudly, smirking. 

"What?!" I grinned. "That wasn't lame, it's called romance, my dear."

"Mark, SO LAME."

"Pfft, whatever. You can make your own dinner tonight," I teased. 

"No, go make dinner."

"Well," I chuckled, "I suppose." Walking away, I made my way over to get some food going. 

"Buy a new candleholder thing."

My back was to him, so I rolled my eyes. "Shall I have your name inscribed on the new one?" I asked seriously. "Want to go outside and pee on all four corners of the house while you're at it?"

"Yes," he mumbled into the couch cushions. 

"Okay," I smiled. Putting some chicken in the oven, I went back to my sweet Billy on the couch. 

We nestled next to each other. He traced my arm with a smooth finger, "Call in sick tomorrow–"

"Unless you plan on landing some awesome six-figure job in the next week, or winning the lottery, I'm going to work in the morning."

"Fine," he pouted. "Want me to get a job? Contribute?"

"I don't care."

"You really don't care?"

"No, I don't care."

"Okay, I'll wait a bit then."

"Okay."

Snuggling for awhile and having a good dinner, we had a quick romp before bed. 

The next morning, I woke up and immediately could tell things weren't quite right. It's usually pitch black when I wake up for work, but the sun was starting to peek inside through the window. 

"Shit!" I hopped out of bed and jumped into a suit as quick as any person could. "Billy!"

"Yeah?" he mumbled from bed. 

"Didn't you set the alarm?!" I snipped. 

"Didn't I? I thought.. Oh shit, I don't know what happened Mark. I'm really sorry!" I looked over at him, he was quite upset. It was like his whole world was crashing down around him. He scrambled to look at his cell on the night stand, "Mark, I know I set it!"

"I usually wake up before it goes off too, but not today, of fucking course." I tied my shoes, kissed Billy's forehead, and left him with a promise of a tail tanning when I got home tonight. Reaching under the blankets, I gave his soft ass cheeks a light squeeze. "I'm just a few minutes late, so don't worry."

"Yes, sir," Billy whispered hoarsely. 

Getting to work, I got there right on time with a bit of vehicular acceleration in certain spots. Not that I can't be a few minutes late. It matters to me more than anyone else. 

I made it through my day and got back home to my boy. Billy had been waiting all day, anxiously, no doubt. When I walked inside, he was laying next to Ash on the cool fireplace tiles. 

"I'm sorry," Billy said sadly into Ash's fur. He snuggled against the setter as much as Ash would allow. 

I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, "Were you moping all day?"

"Maybe," he moped. 

"Alright," I sat on the couch and looked at Billy laying there. He was twirling circles into Ash's fur. "Billy, you can't tell me you'll set the alarm and then not do it. That's not fair. I'd have set it myself."

"Yes, sir. But can I tell you what happened?"

"Of course. Come see me, come here," I held a hand out. 

Billy rolled around on the floor until he was near my feet. 

"Did you forget how to walk?"

He didn't reply but started untying my dress shoes, "So, Mark, the thing is, I set the alarm for PM instead of AM."

Sighing, I gave him a look. "Go get the belt," I gently directed as he slipped my shoes off. 

"Just a few licks, right? You're not actually angry, right?"

"It's not about being angry. If you say you're going to do something important, you need to do it and double check that you did it right. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go on and get it."

"Okay," Billy whispered submissively. My cock twitched at his tone. Getting up to fetch my belt, he quickly returned with the thick leather and placed it in my hands. 

Watching him drop his jeans, he then slipped his underwear past his hips. I leaned forward, giving his unhappy dick a tug, "Someone is VERY unhappy, hmm?"

"Sorry for screwing up, Mark."

"I know. I'm not mad," I told him and stood up, throwing a fleece over the couch's arm. "Bend over, keep your hands in front."

"Yes, sir," he replied, obediently bending over. 

Raising my hand, I gave him a crisp slap to the center of his ass. 

"Ah!" Billy yelped in surprise. 

I pulled at a cheek and looked at his pink pucker. Thumbing at the sensitive skin, his hole reacted to my touch. "Good boy," I praised him. Removing my hand, I draped the belt across his back, and gave each of his cheeks several harsh slaps. His skin quickly took on a lovely shade of pink. 

"Mark?" he whispered. 

"Yeah?" I questioned and continued hand spanking him. 

"Use the belt, I was bad."

I paused Billy's smacking, "You weren't bad." Giving his pinkened bottom a rub, I took the belt from his back and didn't waste any time giving him a solid crack across his relaxed ass. The thick leather left a nice red mark against his hand-spanked rear. 

"OWWwww," he whined, his toes digging into the rug. 

I brought the belt up and cracked it down again. 

"AH-Ouch!!"

"One more."

"It hurts, Mark!"

"I know. One more." Bringing the belt up, I stepped into my swing and gave Billy one last SIZZLER. 

Billy shifted his feet, clenching and unclenching his stinging, whipped cheeks. He then let out a muffled grunty whine and stuck his hands into his hair. 

"Go put the belt away."

Billy stood up and rubbed his ass. His cock was at half-mast and dripping. 

"Mmm," I hummed. "Someone had an attitude change."

"Wanna, umm–" my boy hesitated. 

"Want some help?"

"Yeah," he breathed. 

Bending down, I kissed a sloppy trail along Billy's bobbing cock. I then went back up, giving him a long, wet lick from his base along his shaft. I reached his tip and sucked at the precum. "Mmm," I hummed against him, my warm tongue working at his engorged shaft. His moans of pleasure rang in my ears as he grabbed a fistful of my hair. I reached behind to take two handfuls of his hot whipped ass. Sliding along him with my tongue, heat coursing through me, his hot cum rushed into my mouth. I kissed his tip on my way out and smiled. "Good boy," I panted, slapping his outer thigh as he took my other hand to help me stand up. 

Billy leaned in, kissing me deeply. I tried to pull away, I'm not into kissing after but he'd grabbed the back of head and wasn't letting go. Closing my eyes, I let him take me away. 

Billy pulled back and bit at my ear. "Go order my candleholder," he whispered roughly. 

"Lord, help me," I put my forehead against Billy's shoulder and laughed. Oh this boy.


	4. Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Billy. The fluff, the love, the belt. 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Mark & Billy
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

Billy found my photo albums and he's currently looking through them. ALL of them. My boy wants to learn more about me and he imagines pictures might help him in this particular endeavor. 

"Mark, who's this?!" Billy asked and held the album up, expecting me to see the 4x6 photo from across the room. 

In the kitchen, I squinted as I gave our dinner a stir, "The dog?"

"Yeah, and the guy trying to hold him."

I wonder how he's going to react when I tell him about THAT ex. "Well, the fella is Scott. The dog was Rocky."

"He's a looker."

"Yeah, that was a FINE looking dog."

Billy laughed, "No, the guy, not the dog."

"You're way better looking."

"You think?"

"Yeah and actually that fella did things that DROVE-ME-CRAZY."

"Yeah, like what?"

"The boy lacked manners. He'd do things like spit on the sidewalk in front of people, and I'd have to tell him to brush his teeth and hair. Stuff like that."

Billy pulled a face. 

"I know, right?!" I chuckled. 

My boyfriend shifted, "Do I drive you crazy?"

"Nope!" I placed two bowls of stew on the table, "Food."

"Oh, it smells so good! I'm literally salivating," Billy said while making his way over. "Are we staying home all weekend?"

"Yeah, unless you wanted to go do something."

"Nah, let's stay home."

"Okay. Hey, I have a work-related benefit dinner coming up. I paid for two plates, care to accompany me? We'll have to buy you a suit though. I apologize for not asking you first."

"You want ME to go with you?" Billy asked in surprise. 

"Well, I asked my other boyfriends first, but they're all too busy that night," I chuckled. 

Billy gave me a _look_ that he's developed. It's reserved for when he finds my jokes less than amusing. He took my cell from the table and unlocked it, "Did you download that game?"

"No, not yet. Why, you tired of me borrowing your phone to play it?"

"Naw," Billy replied. Suddenly my cell began ringing in his hands. Startled, Billy jumped slightly, then flashed the screen at me, "Important?"

"Yeah, it's work," I told my boy and took the phone. A simple tap on the answer icon drew me into a long and frustrating conversation. I motioned for Billy to start eating without me. He began eating all slow and quiet-like, which was unnecessary. Like he thought they might hear him chowing down across the table. "Eat normally, it's okay," I finally told Billy, not caring about the work person hearing me. 

"Sorry," Bill whispered. 

The person on the phone grew curious and asked me who I was talking to. I grinned at my handsome young man and answered, "My boyfriend. And WE were in the middle of dinner, so if you could wrap this chat session up, that would be super." Listening to the rest of the work person's spiel, I was finally able to get off the phone. I gave my boy a smile. 

Billy fidgeted nervously. 

"Why are you so anxious?" I asked. 

"Is it okay to tell people like that?"

"Tell people what?" I smiled some more, already knowing where he was going with this. 

"About me."

"Oh my!" I gasped. "You're right. I've made a terrible mistake! I meant to call you my girlfriend! Bill, the facade is all over. They'll sack me for sure."

Billy's mouth dropped open, "What?!"

I chuckled. 

"Oh my God. You are being such a jerk tonight," he snipped. 

"Your facial expression though. My goodness," I laughed a little more. "Don't worry, alright? I'm very much OUT at work. I've already paraded you around my friend to buy your vehicle, and did you REALLY just forget that I asked you to that benefit dinner?"

He shifted, "No, I remember."

"Trust me, I will love nothing more than having you by my side at ANY venue. I'm not going to hide you away."

"Okay," Billy nearly whispered, a slight smile spread across his face. 

"Excuse me a moment while I go and heat this up."

"I need HEATED up. So, ya know, get to it, so WE can get to it."

"Alright, bossy bullfrog," I flicked his forehead before walking my bowl back into the kitchen. 

"Mark, I've told you before, I don't know your old-timey children book references."

I ladled hot stew into my bowl, figuring the temperature would even out, which it did. "What kind of books did you read as a kid?"

"I dunno. I was more into watching TV."

"Oh? My parents had something of a library. I was read to from infancy."

"We had books and were read to every night, I just don't remember the contents."

Sitting back down, I tucked into my stew but grew increasingly tired as I ate. "Hey, let's take a nap."

Billy breathed irritably. "That's why I wanted to have sex before dinner," he snipped. 

"You realize, I did work all day."

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll be there shortly."

"No-no, if you don't want to, then we won't."

With a slight essence of irritation, I chuckled, "You done eating?"

He hesitated, "Yeah."

"Then go ahead."

Billy watched me for a moment, trying to gauge my mood. His well-postured shoulders suddenly slumped and he looked defeated, "Yes, sir."

I waited patiently as Billy got up and walked away. Taking the bowls, I gave them a quick rinse and stuck them in the dishwasher. When I made it to our bedroom, I found Billy sprawled out naked on top of the sheets. The sight of his beautifully sculpted body made my dick throb. 

"Are you mad?" Billy mumbled. 

"Should I be?" I replied gently. Taking my belt off, I tossed it next to him. 

He took it and ran his thumb along the expensive leather, "I dunno, I feel like I crossed some line that I didn't know about."

"Dictating sex maybe? You knew after you said it, didn't you? Sex should be enjoyed by both of us, and if I'm exhausted–"

"Sorry."

"Mmm, well, anyway, I'm in the mood now. Want a couple with the belt?"

"No–"

I sat on the mattress, twisting a bit so I could give his bare ass some love pats. 

"Maybe just your hand?" he asked timidly. 

"In any case, it's not a punishment. C'mere, boy."

Billy dramatically slid from the bed as I slipped my shirt off. He nestled against my leg and looked up at me. 

Running a smooth hand through my boy's hair, I gave him a smile. Billy moved to drape himself over my knee. I rubbed his back, then began patting his pert bottom. He's so perfect. Raising my hand I gave his right cheek a stinging slap, and then his left. A steady rhythm soon found his rear warmed and rosie colored. He wiggled when I gave him several sharp spanks to his sensitive sit spots. Moving my hand up, I let my fingers bite into his already stinging cheeks. 

"Ouch, Mark!" Billy complained. 

"Shhh–" I slipped my finger down and teased Billy's pink pucker. His hard cock pressed against my leg. Removing my hand, I rubbed his beautiful spanked skin, "Okay, my love."

"Can I have two with the belt?" he asked. 

"Who am I to deny such a request?"

Billy maneuvered off my lap and onto the bed, positioning himself for me. 

I stood and grabbed my dress belt. Folding it, I gave him two good lashes across his warmed ass cheeks. 

My sweet boy had yelped loudly with each searing lash. 

These sounds of his, they sent a wave of heat sweeping through my body. I glanced him over before getting out of my pants. Slicking up Billy and myself, my boy laid on his back and looked at me expectantly. His rock hard cock leaked sweet honey onto his soft belly. I eased myself inside him, listening to his moans of ecstasy. Getting into a rhythm and thrusting hard, our bodies smacked together while I pounded into my lovely young man. 

"Ohhh, Mark," he moaned. His body glistening, the room sweltering. My name dripped from his tongue while tears of pleasure collected on his eye lashes. Thrusting deep inside him, it wasn't long before I filled him with my hot cum. Nearly at the same time, Billy reached the edge. His sweet honey landing messily on his stomach. 

"Billy," I breathed, laying down next to him. 

Billy grinned toward the ceiling, then turned his head to look at me, "Yeah?"

"You're perfect, you're just so perfect."

He gave me a smile, "You are too, Mark."

*** 

All done up, we were in the truck and heading toward the benefit dinner. My boy looks like a million bucks. 

"Just be your normal polite self, you don't need to act real quiet and timid, or like you have stranger danger," I told him. 

Bill shifted in his seat, "Okay, I just kinda get like that when I'm nervous."

"Ya know, strut in like your boyfriend owns the place, with an air of politeness and confidence."

"Oh? That sounds doable, I'll try."

"You look great. You do know, right?"

"Thanks, Mark. You do too."

The dinner went well and Billy was fantastic, not that he isn't always fantastic, but he just fit right into the scene. Though, when the event ended, I was more than glad for it to be over. 

"Hey, Mark, you didn't tell me you were winning something," Billy said when we got in the truck. 

"I won something?" I teased, starting the engine and heading for home. 

Billy turned the framed award toward me, like I might've forgotten about it between leaving the banquet hall and getting in the truck. "Can I put it up at home?"

"Sure. I have a few more of these tucked away in the closet if you want to look at them too."

"Really?"

"Yup," I smiled. "Hey, I bought a nice bottle of Pinot Noir Rosé today. It's at home waiting for us."

"Yeah, I saw the bottle before we left. Looked great."

Getting home, we were having a wonderful time together. A little wine, some kissn', and a toe curln' blow job. Life sure is great. 

The next morning we were laying naked in bed. My beautiful young man was nestled against me. 

"Should we go out for breakfast?" Billy mumbled, nipping at my shoulder, then kissing where he'd bitten. 

I chuckled, "Well, we'll have to get up then."

"Ughh, that's the rub, eh?"

"Yup."

"Okay," Billy gave me one last nibble before slipping out of bed. 

Listening to my boy turn the shower on, I'd just begun drifting back to sleep when the doorbell rang. Ash barked himself awake, then suddenly sprang up and darted out of the room, racing toward the front door to greet our unknown guest. Getting up, thoughts of opening the front door in all my glory ever-so-briefly crossed my mind. Hopping into some britches, the doorbell rang again as I made my way up to the front. 

I opened the door expecting to find someone in the business of preaching salvation, but it just so happened to be the opposite. A ragged looking young man, that had once been my boyfriend, stood on my porch, and he looked like crap. 

"Sir," he whispered toward his shoes. 

I leaned against the door frame, "Scotty, it's been awhile. You still at your mom's?"

"Yeah. Well, I lived with a fella but I'm, uh, kinda back at Mom's again."

"You gonna look me in the eyes like a man, or do you prefer staring at the ground?"

"Uh, sorry," Scott raised his eyes. 

"So, what're you doing here?"

"Well, I, uh," he hesitated. 

I heard our bedroom door shut in the background, Bill must've taken a quick shower. 

Scott shifted, "Someone's here?"

"Mmhmm."

"Who is it?"

"Why?"

"Oh, uh–"

"You're as articulate as ever."

"Can I stay here? Just one night? Just until tomorrow?"

I gave him a look, indicating that I thought he was crazy. 

"Ash," Billy called suddenly, the setter left my side and happily went to my boyfriend. 

Holding out my hand, Billy came to me. "Billy, my love, this is my ex Scott. He just requested a place to stay for tonight."

"Oh?" Billy replied while sizing the scruffy guy on our doorstep. "Well, Scott, why don't you come have breakfast with us? We're going out."

Scott looked all kinds of uncomfortable at the suggestion. 

"You can, it's okay. We'll pay," I informed him. I'm secure enough in my relationship with Bill that I don't care about any ol' ex standing in front of me. Well, it's not that I don't care, how can I NOT be slightly concerned about this ragamuffin-brat standing on my doormat? 

"Oh, okay then," Scott agreed to the invitation. 

I left the boys alone in the living room and finished getting dressed. When I left them they were talking about Ash, and when I returned they were still talking about him. Scott isn't into hunting or anything, so they were just discussing the different color patters of English Setters and what exactly a Llewellin is. 

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing a jacket. 

"Yep," Billy replied. 

Arriving at the nearby breakfast joint, we enjoyed an excellent breakfast and found out why Scott needed a bed for the night. His ma, sick-and-tired of his constant drama, turned him out. He has a friend that'll let him stay, but first the friend had to rearrange some things to make room, or something like that. 

I chuckled lightly and leaned back against the restaurant booth's uncomfortable backing. "I certainly knew how to cut down your drama. Didn't I, boy?"

Scott shifted nervously. 

"A strap of leather across your ass set you straight, right quick," I said, making sure my statement was sinking in. 

"Yeah, your whippings hurt," my ex frowned. "I don't miss 'em."

"You don't?" Billy asked. "The burn of Mark's belt," he bunched the fingers of his hand together for a chef's kiss, "mmwah! Perfection."

I chuckled, what a sweetie I've bagged myself. 

When Scott went to the restroom, Billy suggested putting my ex up in a hotel for the night. I agreed that'd be best. 

Scott came back and we arranged to meet him at the nearest decent place. Arriving there, I paid the hotel directly for two nights. Scott looked happy enough at the solution we'd come up with. I stuck around while Scott flopped down on the bed and called his friend, giving his future housemate a status update on his sleeping arrangements for the night. 

"My friend says thank you," Scott informed me. 

I gave my ex a slight smile, "No problem."

Scott relayed my reply to his friend, and we said our goodbyes. I did tell Scott he could call me if he needed anything, and I gave him a little money for food and snacks. 

Getting back home, Billy was all over me. Kissing me, sucking at my neck. We barely made it to the bed. 

"What'd that restaurant put in your breakfast?" I laughed, slipping out of my shirt. "I should've ordered the same!"

Billy was already naked, "Give me a whipping, a real one. The kind you'd give me if I'd totally pissed you off. That type of belting."

"Ohh, that type, hmm? I guess. Get the belt, the thick one, but you'll have to do exactly as you're told or I'll stop. If YOU tell me to stop, I won't. I'll be able to see your whipped cheeks, so I'll decide when it's over. Once you're bent over, you stay bent over until I release you. And for Pete's sake, do NOT bring your hands back. I want your rear roasted, not injured appendages. Remember your safeword?"

"Yes, sir," Billy replied before running over to fetch the belt from the closet. He quickly brought it back, holding out the leather for me to take. 

Grabbing the belt, I then arranged a nice pillow pile on the mattress edge. Knowing Billy's faucet cock very well, I threw a fleece over the pile. "I want your ass nice and high, and spread your legs. Go ahead. Be a good boy."

"Okay," he said and obediently positioned himself over the pillows. 

Folding the thick belt, I took my spot behind him. His beautiful bottom was a blank canvas for me to paint red, and at his request no less. Raising the length of leather, I stepped into my swing. The belt cruelly whipped across his pert cheeks. 

He gasped and curled his toes into the rug. 

Taking my time, I let the burn reach his brain and ran a smooth finger across the mark I'd made, "Good boy, just like that every time." I've given Billy a few punishments, but they were more like punishment-lites. With him, probably a, I'm disappointed in you, would have more bite than my belt. "That's a good boy," I repeated. "Ready? I'm going to give you three in a row."

"Yes, sir–"

I let the belt CRACK against his cheeks three times, leaving a nice sheet of burning, angry welts. 

"OWWwww!" he cried out and brought up a leg, quickly putting it back down. 

Rubbing his marks, I stepped back and gave him a few more searing lashes. 

"AH! Ouch!!"

"One more, Billy."

Billy whined loudly in a wordless protest, then tried to wiggle the burn out of his bottom. 

"ONE more," I repeated calmly. 

"Yes, sir," he breathed. 

I brought the belt up and back down, the leather loudly cracked against his sizzling cheeks. 

"OH, OWW!!"

"That's my good boy. Stand up and come give me a hug."

"Okay," Billy's voice was rough with emotion, but he obediently got to his feet. 

I got a look at his face. My boy wasn't actively crying but his eyes were red and his eye lashes were clearly wet. Hugging him, he buried his face against my shoulder and sniffed. I reached around and gently rubbed his smoldering ass, "You did well."

"That really hurt."

"I know, that's why we won't do it that way unless you need it, right? It might even be a harsher next time. Longer."

"Yes, sir," he said submissively. 

With his belting complete, we had some mind blowing sex. Pounding into his sweet hole until filling him, I turned Billy around to finish him off. My lips were around his thick engorged cock. My wet tongue sliding along his shaft. Billy's hot cum filled my mouth. The sweet taste of my man. 

Laying naked next to each other, catching our breath, Billy took my hand and placed it over his heart. "Mark, this is gonna sound SO lame," he panted lightly. 

"Oh? What?" I breathed, turning my head so that we locked eyes. 

Billy partially placed his free hand over his face, clearly embarrassed by what he was going to say, "My heart, it's beating for you."

Oh, Lord! So cute. "Billy, I love you too," I leaned over and kissed his forehead.


End file.
